


The Trees Will Keep Our Secrets

by Inappropriateggplant



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Beltane, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Forests, Grinding, Humor, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Medieval Period, Mutual Pining, Oh the joys of discovering footnotes, Outdoor Sex, Pagan Festivals, Pillow Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Possessive Crowley, Praise Kink, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Spring, Tender Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, fem Aziraphale, fem Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inappropriateggplant/pseuds/Inappropriateggplant
Summary: Aziraphale receives a message that contains an invitation to a Beltane festival by an unknown sender, and she begrudging travels to a remote village in Ireland to investigate.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	The Trees Will Keep Our Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I mean no offence to anyone who celebrates Beltane! I am agnostic and don't personally celebrate this holiday, aaand I'm very foggy with my knowledge of history in general, so expect inconsistencies)
> 
> For those wondering, Beltane( which translates to 'fires of Bel', a fiery Celtic deity) is a traditional Gaelic festival held on May 1st that essentially pays tribute to life, protection and fertility. It used to be popular mainly in Ireland, Scotland and the Isle of Man, and while not as widespread some people, mainly Wiccans and Neo-Pagans still celebrate it every year as a time of honoring the Earth. They'd hold bonfires( called Teineigen, "the need fire") and spread the remaining ashes over their fields to bless their livestock and harvest, as well as lead animals through the smoke afterwards for purification. They'd usually have marriage ceremonies( sometimes jump over a fire to pledge themselves to each other, and engage in "handfasting", which is when you tie hands together with ribbons as a sign of being united together. They might exchange vows/rings and such too. Courtship and match-making among young adults was common and encouraged, and much of the food/scents had aphrodisiac qualities) This overall was a time to celebrate fertility, sensuality and love.  
> Anyway I'll shut up now and let you read 😂

Aziraphale stood meekly on the outskirt of a growing, cheerful crowd of humans, a festival beginning to come to life outside a nearby village as they set about bringing platters of food and were threading flowers and herbs into nearly everything in sight. Violets, crocuses and dandelions peppered tables, chairs and torches, wrapped in colorful ribbon. All varieties of flora greeted the eye whichever way one looked, soft green and golden hues beading over the long grass as the late afternoon rays of sun seeped into the Earth.

Merry music resounded from drums, bells and bagpipes, voices already raising up in merry song. Sweet musk curled around the angel's nose, incense flowing from a few bowls and scenting the air around. There were a few fire pits nearly finished being stoked, small flames beginning to rise, and soon applewood and juniper joined the mix.

The angel had to admit to herself that she'd enjoyed the travel to Ireland, the lush beauty of late Spring apparent all around. She wouldn't have had reason to come here unless she hadn't found a letter suspiciously tucked beneath her door the previous week, speaking of a _grand festival_ that would "take her breath away in its excellence". Well, it did look quite lively, but she could hardly see how this was any different from most other public gatherings. If Heaven wanted to give her a message, they certainly wouldn't have reeled her down to a place like this. It was much less efficient than simply getting on with things and telling her what needed to be done.

There was a large birch pole* erected over the crowd, wrapped with ribbons and flowers. Children were already dancing around it, humming their own tunes with imaginary instruments and pretending to sword fight with sticks they picked up from the woods.

Aziraphale felt somewhat out of place among it all, having being invited by "a friend", as the envelope said. So far there had been no sign of anybody she recognized, but assumed it might be a superior with word from Heaven, so she thought better than to leave for the time being.

Maidens continuously trotted around with new additions for the tables, some of their faces painted with vibrant colors. They wore dresses in bright shades, flowers tangled in and braided carelessly throughout their hair, and the angel looked down at her own dusty brown tunic with a scowl, feeling a vastly underdressed. Despite her hesitation about the visit, she continued to smile and make quiet small talk as fair ladies greeted her with a merry "Blessed be!" and she helped weave crowns for people's heads with stems, blossoms and ribbon. It was hard to feel any annoyance with this odd detour when everyone around seemed so filled with joy.

Her breath caught in her throat when she caught sight of a flash of scarlet as sunlight glinted over windswept curls of hair, an unmistakably sharp face standing out amongst the rest of the women. Many other eyes were already busy gazing admirably upon the demon, humans crowding around with gifts and friendly greetings.

Aziraphale briefly tried to wander farther into the shade, hoping it might mask her presence for a bit longer as she tried to gather her thoughts, thinking it might be best to slip away before any conversation could be started, but a familiar voice was soon calling her name. She hesitantly looked over her shoulder, wringing her hands together as Crowley dashed to her side before she could get any farther beneath her shelter of branches.

"Angel!" she breathed happily, running up behind her and throwing a crown of flowers over her head with a warm laugh. " _Blessssed_ be, dear stranger _._ You decided to show up right on time, hm?"

"Ah, yes...what exactly is this _gathering_ all about?" she questioned, looking over the demon with a gulp. She was dressed in a velvety dress, the red fabric practically melting over her slender body and glimmering with gold embroidery. Her sleeves were long and draped down her sides, and a dark belt cinched in at her waist. She had a horned festival* mask that covered her eyes, bronze and black. There were leaves cascading down it that provided a bit of shadow so that most wouldn't notice her serpentine eyes if they didn't get too close.

"Beltane. You know, 'May Day'."

"I haven't heard of it."

"Ssss...typically celebrated by Pagans, but-"

"Oh, now I see why I was invited here!" she huffed, crossing her arms with a glare. "Of course you wouldn't invite me to something decent. This is practically a homage to Satan himself."

"It _is_ decent! No virgin sacrifices going on here, just a friendly little gathering of people celebrating life and growth- and m'not even sure they have any idea who _Satan_ is. They're much more enamored by the sun itself. Come on now, there's good food, music and tomorrow morning they'll be having a Maypole dance. Thought you might enjoy it."

"If there weren't any _sacrifices_ planned before, I just know you're going to create some yourself, foul one. Who've you come to tempt today?" Crowley's smile grew, reaching behind her head and tangling a finger through the angel's hair. 

"Well, firstly I'm going to tempt you to a bit of refreshment. You look starved...after all, you must've traveled far just to get here." Aziraphale flushed, quickly walking away from the beast's touch, dodging a few chickens in her way and looked over at the tables. Her mouth watered.

"I suppose that much is fine...I haven't had anything to eat for the past week, but after that I'm _leaving_. I have much more I could be doing for the good of Earth than spending my time with-"

'Sure, sure. I don't think you'll want to, though." she spoke as she sped up behind the angel, grabbing ahold of her hand. Aziraphale flinched, reacting to the gentle squeeze more than she'd expected. "You might want to stay with me. You...know the er, general nature of this festival, right?"

"Hm? I thought you just told me. Life, abundance..."

"Yes, well, there's another aspect I didn't mention. It's also a celebration of _fertility_. Romance, courtship, _sexuality_ , you get the picture. People are actually encouraged to make love with each other. 'Honors the Earth', as they'd say. I'm sure plenty of these people would love to get to know you a little better if you get too comfortable...unless you're looking for a bit of fun after all." she spoke coquettishly, a smirk playing at her lips. Aziraphale's face grew even more red, reaching down to pile a collection of food on her plate with suddenly unsteady hands.

"No, absolutely _not_. I'm just going to nibble on a little something and take my leave."

"If you're sure..." she mumbled, continuing to follow the angel as she sheepishly walked over to more sparse area beneath an oak and sat down in the grass, wrapping her shawl closer around her shoulders.

Aziraphale's plate clinked against the soil, and she uttered a quick prayer under her breath to have strength in the presence of the beast. She opened her eyes slowly and admired her spread, mouth watering at the site of sweet almond bread, barley and chicken stew, various tarts and a side of morat mead*. 

The next few minutes were quiet, Aziraphale biting blissfully down into her third tart and bringing her glass of mead up to her lips. 

"...S'a phallic symbol, you know." The angel nearly spit out her drink at that comment, looking back with a suspicious glare.

"...What is?"

"The pole. It's _erected_ , meant to represent the _potency of god_ I think. The flowers at the top represent the fertile goddess- goddess of life, Spring n'all that. You can piece those things together I think."

"That's it, I'm _leaving_." she grumbled, taking one last gulp of mead before shooting up in her seat, already disappointed in leaving her meal behind. "I certainly hope you're happy with yourself. You've made a complete fool of me, dragging me out to this hedonistic gathering. Now I have to travel all the way back home...I hope the inn kept my horse safe while I was gone..."

"Hedonistic? S'no more _hedonistic_ than yourself- Angel, where're you going? You're going to get lost in-"

"Blessed be, _demon_."

-  
  


Aziraphale staggered as she tripped over a large branch that was sticking from the ground, her ankle stinging for a moment, righting herself up and brushing off her dress. Looking down with a hard glower at the tree in question, she realized not only was it the second time she'd fallen over a root, but that it was the exact same one from twenty minutes ago. 

Alright, so maybe these woods were a little bigger than she'd expected. No matter, a simple miracle could... _oh_. She remembered with a grimace Gabriel's lecture last week, pulling out a complete armful of papers and threatening to make her go through it herself the next time she used one over such a useless matter.

In hindsight it would've been much smarter to simply follow the path back to her inn back through the village, rest an hour or two in peace before leaving for home, but at the time she'd been much too embarrassed to think clearly, and there wasn't a chance that she could trudge all the way back. It'd do nothing but make Crowley more proud of herself, the absolute _monster_.

Still, this was only a wood. She'd traveled by foot through much overgrowth and muck back in her days as a knight, giving her horse time to rest from its weary travels. This was nothing she couldn't handle, though it would be awfully irritating to keep walking about in such a long skirt. It was already covered in grass stains and mud, the only thing still keeping up her spirits the wreath of color around her head. They continued to bloom in her presence, vines growing down through her hair and wrapping gently around her chin.

The plants were decent company for a while, but only so much could be done for her mood as she watched the sun slowly but surely start to sink into an orange glow of fire through the trees. Her feet were pounding at this point, having worn only a thin pair shoes to protect her feet from such use. Sighing with frustration and tire, she found a comfortable spot next to a tree and sank down under it, taking her shoes off and setting them to the side to rub at her sore soles. 

She was grateful for the beauty all around, even if it was fading in the late-afternoon light. Everything was alight with bloom, the ground covered in grass, moss and flowers. Well, it might be best to rest for the night till she could have some morning light to help her find her way back. Her stomach was already missing the food from earlier, remembering the sweet taste of mead, the scent of rosemary and lavender, and hoped a bit of sleep would ease the disappointment. 

-

The angel groaned as she felt her body stirring from a warm sleep, eyes blinking into a near-pitch black view all around. There was a faint sheen of moonlight coating the ground, a glimmer of fireflies beading in and out of her vision, and she yawned deeply before sitting upright.

A shuffle of leaves to her left made her turn her gaze to meet a set of glowing eyes that already were following her every move. Any other time she might've been at least a little startled, but right now she was too lazy to react, rubbing a palm over her eyes to clear her vision up a bit.

"See? _Knew_ you'd get lost." that voice jeered, creeping closer. "Oh, but you were just _so sure of yourself._ You'd rather take a long walk home in the middle of the wilderness than trust your friend to treat you to a little fun."

" _Friend?_ Don't mock me." she spoke, any amount of spite in her voice lost in the relief of seeing the familiar demon, a small smile unknown to all but herself in the darkness. "You just wanted to make me watch you lead humans astray."

"Humans lead themselves anywhere they wish. In any case, just look at you. You must've been traipsing around for hours, all while wearing that delicate outfit." Aziraphale flushed, looking down at her messy appearance in shame. "No boots either. I bet you're sore as if you've been treading on spikes."

"Yes, well I'll just be getting back on my way in the morning. I got a little...turned around, but tomorrow will be a fresh start."

"Really? You're just going to...stay out here the entire night? I wouldn't suggest it."

"Why's that?"

"Tonight's when the veil between words are the thinnest, when Aos Sí* and spirits of all kind gather beneath the darkness. It's not the time for a pretty maiden to be out wandering all by herself in the midst of it all." The angel flustered to speak, finding her back already pressing up against the giant tree as Crowley inched just a little closer, that same grin curling her lips wickedly upwards.

"I'll...be careful. Thank you for your concern."

"Oh, it's a bit late for that, isssn't it?" she said with something between a hiss and a giggle, eyes widening and locked Aziraphale in her vision. "Have you forgotten that I was the very creature that led to the fall of mankind? Seems just a little careless to let your guard down around me." 

"Well I-"

"You look hungry, poor angel." she broke her strange facade all at once, her voice shifting to a humorous trill. "Worry not, I snagged you some snacks before I left. Best I could find...s'not like they'd refuse me anything if I asked for it."

"You don't have to keep reminding me."

"Hm? Of what?"

"How everyone seemed to fawn over you so. I just know you were using some unholy power to tempt them to their fall, you beast." she spoke with indignation, snatching the gift that was offered in the shape of a leather-bound pouch and practically ripped it open in her hunger. "I suppose I should've stayed just to put an end to your wiles, but I doubt they would've listened to me. They seemed so happy in their lost ways."

"Oh would you lighten up already? They were doing nothing wrong and you know it. Couldn't you feel how joyful they were? Not a trace of evil will among them, just some humans celebrating some of the cheerier things in life. You could learn from them." She flicked her finger and tree branch caught fire a few feet away, the hazardous flames neatly contained to the end of it. Aziraphale was grateful for the light, blinking as he eyes adjusted.

"Learn from _them?_ I believe you've mistaken me for-hey! Give that back!" she whined, the demon grabbing the sack of treats and pulled it against her own chest. "Did you follow me all the way out here just to tease me?"

"Let me help you, angel." she said, voice a shred more soft now that they were so close; Aziraphale inched back closer against the tree, looking up at Crowley's face with her best attempt at a glower. "You must be starving. You've been traveling nonstop, and all the work you've been doing has been getting to you. I can hear it in your voice."

"Is that so? I feel as though you're just trying to distract me from my tasks at hand."

"You can think that if you wish. I'd rather you do so while you're indulging, let it calm your nerves. Here-" she muttered, reaching into the pouch and fumbling around till she found a nice chump of oat cake, bits of rose petals sprinkled throughout. "Why don't you eat a little something? It'll do you good."

"It's hard to take anything seriously with that frightful mask, my dear."

"You find it frightening? That's good. Makes it easier to scare off spirits with bad wishes, curse bringers."

"Ah, but weren't you just a moment ago puffing up your chest about how you brought mankind to its ruin?"

"M'not the one who should be worried about their safety. I'm right in my element you know." This time the angel couldn't help but chuckle, shaking her head exasperatedly. "I've nothing to fear, but you-" she shifted in closer, plucking a petal out of Aziraphale's hair and turning it around with her claws. "You're just what any phantasm would want to snatch away, keep you for themselves. Why, just look you...covered in flowers, face rosy with the sun, body so soft and tender, s'a wonder you haven't been whisked away by now."

Aziraphale flustered to speak, watching the slight flicker of fire in the beast's eyes from the flame a few feet away. The horns on her mask were more apparent now, outlined with a gold shimmer, and she looked very monstrous indeed. It blended into her face, and the angel could hardly tell at this point what was decoration and what was part of her skin. "Because they don't exist. They're just myths and legends humans made up to enchant or bring fear."

"Now now, do you _really_ believe that? Angel, sit quietly for a moment and listen." Aziraphale looked at her with confusion, but soon let her eyes fall shut, trying to take in the sounds of the night. Crickets chirped, trees swayed and groaned, and the found of faintest sounds of song and voices from the festival still echoed somewhere very distant. Smaller leaves from right above her head crinkled as the wind whipped them around, threads of cool air curling around her face as it blew past. There was a deep, ambient drone below it all, the softest murmur of Earth growing with every passing second. "...Don't you feel it?"

"...Feel?"

"Tonight has a certain _energy_ , doesn't it? It's tugging at you, isn't it? Urging you to respond, to let the currents sway you as well as everything else in its path. You're a part of it all, you know. Both you and me, right in this moment. If the veil really is the most thin tonight, then that makes us closer to each other than we ever have been before." 

"Are you trying to scare me?" she asked quietly, opening up her eyes and looking up at the demon, who had crossed the distance between them as she spoke and was staring down between the slits of her mask. The leaves that were adorning the piece made her almost look like a part of the forest, or some strange creature that roamed it.

"Are you afraid?"

"No. You couldn't frighten me if you wanted, you know that. Her power lives in me." 

"Oh, but you feel something right now, don't you? I can see it in your eyes. Just look down at your chest." she spoke, sliding a hand down over Aziraphale's heart. The angel twitched at the motion, but noticed her breath had been coming out quite quickly over the past few minutes. Her pulse was restless, loud. "Perhaps you wouldn't mind being stolen after all, taken somewhere far away. Imagine a grand court of Faeries, wrapping you up in silken robes and jewels, adorning your hair with crowns of flowers each morning and worshiping you like a prized treasure. Would you really dislike that so much?"

"I think so...I'd miss my books, my research, and I doubt I'd still be able to see you anymore either. Who else would be there to thwart your wiles?"

"Not to worry, I'd never let them put a finger on you. Rip their little wings off if need be. You're lucky I showed up, angel. Nobody else would've been here to protect you from all the dangers lurking around tonight."

"Ah, but I don't feel like I've been saved from anything. There's a beast right in front of me that wants to devour me whole." she whispered with a small, twitching grin, cupping the demon's chin and looking thoughtfully at her through the cascades of leaves curled around her mask. "I'm lost out here in the wilderness, searching without light or direction, and my body's being pulled closer to you with this spell you've somehow managed to cast upon me. How am I going to escape?" She watched Crowley's eyes widen behind her covering, lips parting slowly, with the slightest glint of sharp teeth.

"Do you want to? Shall I escort you to safety before my hunger can grow any further? It can't be helped if a night of such sensualism and indulgence is stoking my own demonic instincts." she simpered, obscenely sliding her tongue out over her lips. Aziraphale continued to feel herself grow warmer, as if the very energies of the Earth could somehow rise up from her palms on the soil and seep into her skin. She hadn't noticed her mouth had fallen slightly open till Crowley pressed a fingertip over it, the touch sending a chill down her spine. 

"I believe it's far too late for that. The veil has become much too thin to differentiate between what's real and not, and a creature like you can't be trusted. You look as if you might pounce on me any second, beast." she spoke as the demon was threading her fingers through her hair, curling around petals and bringing a few locks back to her nose, breathing in the scent of apple blossoms that blended well with the sweet smell of her. "Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into? I should never have left the gathering."

"Don't tell me you actually thought I'd let you escape that easily? What, go back to your boring old job on a beautiful night like this? Angel, just stop resisssting. There's no point in acting as if you're not a part of the night's magick. Just look at you." She leaned in and pressed a kiss against the apple of her cheek, resting her lips there for a moment. She breathed over the warm, moistening skin. "More bewitching than any Selkie*. Have you been trying to lure me in? Well you needn't anymore. You were the only thing my eyes could focus on at the festival. I couldn't wait to hear your voice, laced with whatever charms you've sewn into your words throughout these years."

"I've no idea what you mean. I'd never stoop to such a sinful thing. It would go against all my morals- and just why would I?" Fresh herbs and grass mingled with the scent of the thick night air, the world around them alive and breathing.

"Maybe because you're as starved as I am." Crowley had held their faces close together, peppering a few small kisses along her cheek and chin, circling around her lips. "Why did you decide to come all the way out here? It's so remote, and there was nothing in it for you. You had no reason to leave your warm little home."

"I didn't know _you_ were the one who sent me the message. It could've been Heaven, could've been anyone." The demon teased a hand around Aziraphale's collarbone, fingers grazing upwards towards her throat. 

"Would you have come if I wrote my name on the letter? Would you have torn it to shreds, burned it in a fireplace?"

"I...don't know. I might've scowled at it, crinkled it up in my hands."

"Perhaps, but would you have accepted my invitation nonetheless?"

"...I suppose, if only to watch over you and make sure you didn't cause any harm to others. For all I know if I wasn't here the entire town could've been in flames by now." Crowley chuckled against her ear, nipping at the shell of it and holding it between her teeth as she spoke. Aziraphale shivered, the sensation making her feel suddenly very lightheaded, but kept her face still.

"You'd really have come all this way for me?"

"It's my duty to thwart your every wile, be it intentional or no-" the next moment Crowley's lips were on her own, kindling a spark in her core that grew to a roaring heat, rising up in her body despite all her premeditations and careful calculations, and sweat beaded on her brow from the strength of it. Fingers were massaging at her throat, kneading at the softest folds of fat and stroking upwards towards her ears.

There was a taste of honeyed wine still clinging to her mouth, sweet woodruff and strawberries leaving a sheen of nectar to suck as she pleased. The demon was keeping her movements gentle, cupping the back of Aziraphale's head and coaxing her to sink back against the soft, mossy grass before crawling on top of her. She hovered there, staring down with the gleam of golden irises, further brightened by the constant flicker of fire to their left.

Something was terrifying about this abrupt loss of her self-awareness, having spent a majority of her existence behind the safe cloak of control and faith, and all it took were a few tender touches before her reserve was giving out. The angel whimpered, helplessly pressing herself closer and at the same time falling slack, every shift of her body an instinct to be obeyed. 

"Sssuppose you really were trying to lure me away then, hm?" Crowley whispered when their mouths parted for a moment, speaking in between smaller kisses that continued to make the angel's head tingle. "Haven't touched a single soul at the festival, not when I could have you instead. You're a clever angel, you know."

"Well I wasn't exact- _hhg_ -ly my intention, but if it kept you from sinking your claws into anyone's hh-heart, I'd say I did my job well enough." Her voice was small, lacking any shred of confidence she might've held just a few hours earlier. She was certainly not acting according to any plan, and hardly knew how to handle herself now- especially when Crowley was looking at her like _that_.

The beast was sucking around the bottom of her chin, lapping at the sensitive skin and beginning to let her hands explore over the angel's torso. Aziraphale hadn't really noticed how constricting her clothes were till now, the cotton fabric feeling a touch damp, her body steadily growing more hot with sweat. The demon was more than happy to help her, fingers already fiddling with the laces at her neckline and inching under her skirt.

"I'd say everything worked out quite nicely then. You were successful in _thwarting my wiles_ -" she squished her hand into Aziraphale's thigh, humming as she felt the unquestionable tremble, heard the tiny gasp she let out under her breath, "-and I got to have you under my claws. What a lovely prize you are."

"You shouldn't speak of a principality in such a way." she huffed out, and the attempt she made to cross her arms was futile as Crowley only caught them midway and wrapped them around her neck. 

"I could think of millions of pretty things to call you, angel, but don't tell me you haven't _offered_ yourself to me in order to save the souls of all those innocent little humans, hm? A lovely sacrifice I must say. One I'm going to enjoy thoroughly." she emphasized the statement by running her tongue along Aziraphale's bared throat, taking the moment of the angel's fluster to tip her legs up and backwards, snuggling herself between the open thighs. "Oh, just think of all the lives you must've saved tonight. A job well done indeed."

"Didn't you say this festival celebrated the pleasures of the flesh? I'm not sure as if I've really saved anyone."

"What's wrong with that? You really think this is any different? Look at you, I've already made you into a fine mess." she cupped the angel's cheek and felt the hot skin, leaning in and licking around her lips.

"It's _different_ because I've been _captured_ by you, beast." This earned an honest laugh out of the demon, who only kissed her again, then again, and once more when she finally tried to breath. 

"I sssuppose so. Doesn't seem as though you mind though..." She snuggled against Aziraphale's plush skin as she gradually slipped down her stomach, pressing her lips down with every passing inch of skin and giving her breasts a teasing knead. "I'm going to go ahead and assume Heaven and its assignments are really _boring_ for you right now. You seemed to take a real shine to the idea of being taken in the middle of a dark wood by someone you're _so far above_ in terms of morals."

"I had absolutely no choice in the matter. You practically attacked me."

"Mmhh."

"Pounced upon me like a wild animal. I couldn't have done a thing to prevent this."

"That ssso?" she murmured, with her head situated obscenely between two breasts that she squished into with her hands on either side. She twiddled the hardening buds between her fingers, lazily lapping along her sternum, watching Aziraphale's face continually flush and soften. "If you _really_ want to leave, I'll allow it. I'll let you pin me beneath a fallen tree so I can't follow you, let you go tell the bastards upstairs that you beat me to the village and saved a couple dozen souls. I'm sure they'd like that."

Aziraphale gave her an obstinate glare, tipping up her chin and looking to the side. "The moment I leave I know you'll go right back to the village and lead many more to their damnation. I can't take that risk."

"Whatever you sssay, angel." she chuckled, sucking down without warning on a nub and growling with satisfaction when Aziraphale tugged her closer. The angel gasped into her elbow, arching backwards. "Such a martyr. How admirable."

"Nothing you'd understand, serpent." Crowley grinned up at her, smile growing when she used her knee to hoist the angel's dress skirt just a little higher, sneaking a finger down her pelvis to smooth into downy tufts of cloud-like hair. "O-oh dear."

"Ssuppose I wouldn't, but one thing I understand well is that you _are_ enjoying this, quite a bit I might add." She rolled the tip of a thumb over Aziraphale's clit before she could hear another stubborn protest, hearing a lovely gasp, feel a wave of a shudder wash through the woman beneath her. Excitement grew in her stomach as she felt an unmistakable wetness, a scorching heat that was luring her in. "If this is any indication. Of course, what do I know? I'm just a _vile old serpent_."

"Well you--you might as well get on with it then, if you're so set on using me for your own satisfaction like this. The sooner it's over and done with the sooner I can- _Crowley!"_

The demon had already found her way down the angel's stomach, pushing her thighs farther open and planting her face down in the center. She didn't give any warning but another wicked smile up at Aziraphale's pretty face, before opening her mouth wide and covered everything that she could under her tongue. 

The angel cried out, grabbing Crowley's hair and forcing her closer. The grip was almost painful, but everything felt sugary and tender when it was given by Aziraphale's soft hands. The demon moaned happily, mind instantly put in a blissful trance as she finally was able to _taste_ her; she could've gone mad, lost in the sweet musk that permeated around and drew her in closer, hands eagerly splaying the legs by her face a little more open.

The folds of labia felt chubby and tender between her lips, and she gave them a few flicks with her tongue to feel those wonderful shocks flow down the angel's body, then set a slower pace of long strokes that had Aziraphale whining after a few minutes. 

"My, you're so _impatient_ , angel. You really have been starved of pleasure, haven't you?" Aziraphale gave her a soft scowl, and the demon watched her with eager eyes as she prodded the tip of her tongue against her entrance, wildly proud when the angel keened and bucked up her hips. "Sss'alright, just let me help you. The night will keep our secrets safe."

"Crowley..." she groaned, cupping her face with her hands to hide the embarrassing display, gripping into her hair when she felt that heat slip inside. The demon shallowly spread her tongue out, feeling around just the edge and curling against her g-spot. Slickness coated her lips, and she didn't even have to think about moving, every push an instinct brought on by a lustful hunger. "Crowley!" 

" _Aziraphale_ , I wish you could see yourself now- hear yourself too for that matter. You're already _dripping_...so sweet, so eager to give in. Just let it feel good, dove." She slid her tongue in further, eyes rolling back at the gush of fluids into her mouth, pressing herself closer till her nose grazed over soft pubic hair. Aziraphale was beginning to thrust herself down on the appendage, rolling her hips like a current and crying out, voice muffled by her shawl that was wrapped around her shoulders. 

The demon carefully snuck a finger in as well, keeping a steady rub with her thumb over the angel's clit, circling around and tapping. "You're enchanting, angel. If anyone's used a spell it's _you_. I can't break my eyes from you, can't think of anything else. I'm beginning to think I was created just to give you pleasure. Seems like a perfectly fine existence to me." Aziraphale looked down at her with soft, glazed eyes.

"Dear, _please_." her voice was little more than a squeak, uncontrollably thrusting her hips upwards to meet the demon's tongue; the warm walls around the appendage tightened as Crowley slid in another finger, then a third. Each few seconds she curled the digits upwards and pet her g-spot, movements more rough. Aziraphale was drinking down everything the beast could offer, writhing into the Earth with splayed, grabbing limbs.

Crowley's body trembled with heat, and Aziraphale was hardly any different; her moist lips were parted to let high-pitched moans and nearly incoherent words escape. The demon's mind fogged up, all her thoughts lost in those sweet noises that urged her to keep going. She was beginning to think there was some truth to what she'd said earlier, that the night had an unrelenting energy, because right now everything felt equally galvanizing. 

A few more moments passed and then the angel spasmed around around Crowley's tongue, arching her back as high as possible, shoving the demon's face roughly into her pelvis. She cried out beautifully, and the beast didn't dare breathe. Sweet fluid gushed into her mouth, down her chin, and after the orgasm had passed she lapped around the angel's cunt to catch everything and drink it down. 

She looked up at that wreck of an angel, the lovely panting mess that hoarsely whispered her name, the word like a chant on spent lips. Her body was flush and tender, slack from exhaustion and would soon no doubt be wrapped up in a bed of dark wings till morning.

"Come here, dear." she finally spoke, eyes half-lidded. Crowley looked down and realized she had been beginning to palm herself without even thinking. The angel shifted over enough to offer her thigh for the demon to grind against, and the beast eagerly accepted. When her pelvis was flush against her thigh, bronze hair tickling plush skin, she started to rock, her other hand busy just trying to keep herself upright.

"You're utterly _mesmerizing_." she breathed between thrusts, keeping her eyes locked on the angel's face the whole time. "I think I've been th-t- _fuc_ -thoroughly spellbinded. I'll always be completely at your disposal. I'll never refuse you anything."

"...Then will you do this one thing for me?" she asked shyly, sliding her shawl up over her chest and hiding the bottom half of her face behind it.

"Anything. Anything you ask. Just name it." she growled, tossing her head back as her body moved on its own accord. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to kiss me again." 

"As you wish." She shifted over on wobbly legs and crawled up over the angel's stomach, leaning down with as much care as she could muster. She slid a finger under the blanket to uncover Aziraphale's mouth, and the angel looked up at her with an almost modest expression. 

When their lips touched this time, it was more fervent, Aziraphale relaxing as the demon firmly pressed in. With the scent of lust having taken up her senses, along with her own approaching climax, right now there wasn't anything that seemed as sinful as that moment they connected.

She found herself grinding down against Aziraphale's belly, sliding her clit across the tender skin with a deep hiss. The angel cupped a hand that was gripping on her shoulder, smiling warmly up at her and looking vaguely as if she might fall asleep any second.

"Angel, angel-" she moaned, the pleasure building up in her almost unbearable, " _Aziraphale_." The word sounded strange to even her ears, too soft to be her own voice. 

"That's it, you're almost there. Just a little further." Crowley only vaguely nodded, feeling her own slickness on the stomach below, gasping into the dark, cool air. She came with a hard shudder, squeezing her eyes closed for only a moment, not wanting to miss more than a second of the angel's face. There was nothing else in the world right now but them, the expanse of groaning trees and whatever wonderful magick that brought them to this moment. 

-

"You're still as gorgeous as you were when we first met in Eden, you know." Aziraphale heard as she stirred from a deep sleep, eyes blinking in the soft light that fell down from the trees, creating patterns on her skin as it washed through shifting leaves. "I didn't think there was anything truly beautiful in all of Heaven or Earth till I saw you." The angel turned her head, unable to hold back a smile that crept up as she felt the beast's breath on her face while she spoke. She was resting on a blanket of the demon's feathers, and lazily stroked her hands along them. "Assumed it might be a trap, since I shouldn't be allowed in the presence of something so beautiful. Thought you were going to pulverize me, or strike that burning sword straight through my scales, but instead you listened to me. Talked with me. Despite your guard, you treated me as an equal."

"...Crowley, I-" she began, but the demon stopped her with a finger over her lips. 

"I know, I know: _We're still on opposite sides._ I won't ask you to say anything more." her tone grew a little colder, hands softly threading through Aziraphale's hair as she spoke. It was fluffed and tousled from rubbing up against the Earth the night before.

They were submerged in tall grass, many different flowers have popped up around them during the night-it was something the angel had never exactly been able to control when her emotions got the best of her. "I just...can we stay together a little longer? Surely you don't have to leave immediately."

"I...I suppose. Didn't you say there was going to be...some kind of _perverse dance around a symbol of fertility_ today?" Crowley gave an unexpectedly deep laugh, grabbing the angel's face and nuzzling their foreheads together. 

"I'm glad you remembered. If we can still make it-which we _will_ , whether the sun decides to cooperate or not- maybe I can pull a few strings to make sure you're the May Queen. I feel like you always look the best when you're covered in flowers and ribbon. If there's anything that could bless a village, it's an angel. Here-" she started, rising up just enough to run her hands along some of the spikes of grass, then cupped her wet palms against Aziraphale's cheeks. "They say washing your face in the morning dew on Beltane grants good luck, makes your face glow with beauty...though I suppose it won't help you much in that regard. Can't improve upon you anymore, I think, not when you look like _this_." she took the opportunity as Aziraphale blushed and stammered to claim her mouth, leaving her even more red when they parted a moment later.

"Y-es well, there's still food to be enjoyed- food that I was _robbed of_ when I left so suddenly yesterday, and I intend to enjoy it to the fullest."

"Oh, I know you will, and I'll enjoy watching." she laughed, cuddling closer. "Want to warm yourself by the bonfire a little? Maybe we could huddle under a blanket and watch it turn to embers...or just watch the humans throwing sacrifices in it."

"Crowley!" 

"Kidding, kidding...I'll make sure they behave. Can't promise I will though."

**Author's Note:**

> 1.  
> 
> 
> * I couldn't find out if the Maypole was erected on the last day of April or the first of may...just assume everything I write is historically correct alright? [ ▲ ]
>   
> 2.  
> 
> * I believe it was customary for women to wear flower wreaths and more often men would wear horned masks, but shhhhhhhh!! [ ▲ ]
>   
> 3.  
> 
> * A fermented honey beverage that is made with mullberries [ ▲ ]
>   
> 4.  
> 
> * These are a race in Irish mythology that can be compared to fairies or elves, thought to live in mounds under the ground or among humans but in an invisible reality, and were regarded as neither truly malevolent or benevolent [ ▲ ]
>   
>    
> 5.  
> 
> * Mythological( "seal folk") beings capable of taking the form of humans, and typically were thought to lure people to their death through bewitching beauty. Similar to a siren or mermaid [ ▲ ]


End file.
